Muse
by CassandraHale
Summary: Derek est un jeune peintre, quand il rencontre Stiles; il est tout de suite inspiré par le jeune homme. Celui-ci devient alors sa Muse. Pour le meilleure comme pour le pire. AU Stiles a 21 ans et Derek a 26 ans.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle Histoire alors que je n'ai pas encore terminé le chapitre 14 de "Ce que nous sommes vraiment" Moooh que je suis vilaine.

J'ai eu cette idée alors que je suis calé du dos ;( C'est pas très long ce premier chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

* * *

Derek avait déjà dessiné Stiles des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois. Il avait retranscrit celui-ci à sa manière. Chaque courbe de son corps, chaque pli de sa peau, chaque grain de beauté, chaque imperfection étaient peints. Derek était toujours inspiré quand Stiles était dans les parages.

Comment c'étaient-ils rencontrés? Stiles cherchait un job, il l'a trouvé au café où Derek était serveur. Ils ont fait connaissance, ils ont discuté de leurs hobbys. Derek ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était peintre. La peur d'être moqué sans doute.

Quand Derek est rentré chez lui; le jour de sa rencontre avec le jeune Stilinski, il a créé sa vision de celui-ci. Le but n'était pas de faire un portrait identique à son modèle, mais de le remodeler. Les jours suivants, Derek était comme hypnotisé par l'hyperactif, quand il rentrait au loft, il le dessinait, ajoutait des couleurs ou parfois en monochrome. Il était tellement inspiré par Stiles qu'il en oubliait ses autres modèles.

Les peintures n'étaient pas toujours ressemblantes mais Derek pensait toujours à la même personne en les créant. Jamais le jeune Hale n'avait pensé à quelqu'un comme ça. Il avait déjà été inspiré par quelqu'un mais jamais de cette façon. C'était comme s'il désirait Stiles, le toucher pour sentir la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, le sentir pour pouvoir reconnaitre son odeur, le regarder de plus près pour combler tous les détails manquant à ses œuvres.

Un jour, Derek avait oublié sa veste au café et Stiles avait été chez lui pour la lui rendre. Il avait frappé, aucune réponse alors il était entré. Il avait vu les toiles de Derek. Il s'était approché d'une en particulier et là, il entendit une voix derrière lui:

-Je me suis inspiré de toi pour chaque toile de cette pièce.

La voix de Derek était suave, elle réchauffait presque Stiles qui se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. Il avait vu Derek avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et les joues un peu rouges. Stiles était devenu écarlate.

-J'aurais dû demander ton accord, avait fait remarquer Hale.

Stiles avait alors regardé chaque oeuvre et les avait toutes trouvées magnifiques. Certaines n'avaient aucun sens et d'autres expliquaient une véritable histoire. Stiles avait été émerveillé et avait dit à Derek que s'il avait besoin, Stiles était là pour poser.

Derek avait été très heureux et voilà comment Stiles se retrouvait à dormir quatre nuits par semaine chez le jeune peintre. L'inspiration disait-il. Il arrivait souvent que Stiles pose nu, ça ne lui dérangeait pas, au fond Derek à la même chose dans son pantalon, se disait Stiles dans ces moments-là.

Derek était content que Stiles soit là presque toute la semaine, il pouvait le dessiner à sa guise. Il lui arrivait même de dormi chez Stiles pour ne rien rater de celui-ci. Stiles s'en fichait, Derek n'était pas très bavard ce qui tombait bien car Stiles parlait pour deux. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de dormir dans le même lit.

Stiles n'avait plus aucune gêne devant Derek. C'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par échanger quelque baiser sur les lèvres. Ça n'avait jamais été plus loin et Derek se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir toucher Stiles. Il arrivait souvent qu'ils rêvent l'un de l'autre.

Stiles n'osait pas l'admettre mais il aimait beaucoup Derek, si quelqu'un lui faisait du mal, il serait capable du pire. Le seul problème dans cette situation c'est que Stilinski n'avait presque plus de vie sociable. Il était comme enfermé dans une énorme bulle de tendresse où lui et Derek siégeaient. Il aimait beaucoup cette sensation d'être enfermé dans un cocon mais la détestait également.

Pourquoi? Car il voyait les autres modèles de Derek, des femmes, des hommes, tout y passait. L'hyperactif le prenait très mal. Il avait l'impression d'être rejeté par la seule personne qu'il inspirait. Il voyait ça comme une trahison. Il avait envie de bruler toutes les toiles où il ne se trouvait pas. Il avait déjà _malencontreusement _vidé un pot de peinture sur l'une d'entre elles. Derek avait été déçu de perdre des heures de travail, alors Stiles avait juré de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Leur relation n'était pas amoureuse. Derek ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son inspiration. Stiles désirait Derek d'une telle force qu'il aurait très bien pu sauter d'un pont si ça pouvait inspirer Derek pour une de ses œuvres. Il voulait que l'artiste ne voie que lui.

Souvent, Stiles disait aux autres modèles que Derek était méchant et qu'il ne savait pas peindre. C'était pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas pour lui voler son Derek. Celui-ci savait très bien que son inspiration faisait fuir les autres mais il s'en fichait royalement, tant qu'il avait Stiles auprès de lui. Il avait compris que l'hyperactif était jaloux de l'attention que Derek portait aux autres modèles.

Derek revendait certaines toiles mais certaines pas, il les gardait car c'étaient les préférés de Stiles. Leur entourage qualifiait leurs relations de bizarre et malsaine. Derek et Stiles la voyaient comme fraternelle. Ils auraient aimé qu'elle soit amoureuse mais il fallait imposer certaines limites pour ne pas risquer que Derek perde sa Muse.

* * *

**Alors? Est-ce que je dois me jeter par la fenêtres ou c'est pas mal? **

D'ici le prochain chapitre je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous envoie pleins de câlins 3


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord: merci pour les reviews ;)

Ensuite: je posterai cette fiction tout les mercredis. (il est 00:30 alors oui on est mercredi lol)

Je suis super contente que le thème vous plait alors je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 ;)

* * *

Un matin d'hiver, Stiles se réveilla dans les bras de Derek. Il aimait ça, se sentir en sécurité dans les bras musclés du Hale. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et il faisait froid dans la pièce. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre pour se rechauffer. L'hyperactif tenta de sortir du lit pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud qu'un vieux caleçon à Derek et un t-shirt troué.

Il était coincé dans sa prison de muscle, il aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie s'il ne faisait pas froid comme au Pôle Nord. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir demandé au peintre de dormir chez lui. Chez le plus jeune, il y avait le chauffage. Le loft était souvent un endroit où le froid régnait en maitre sauf quand Stiles posait nu. Là, Derek surchauffait la pièce. Le jeune Stilinski réessaya de sortir du lit, en vain.

Il commença alors à passer ses doigts sur la joue du brun, il le touchait à peine mais ce contact réveilla Derek en sursaut. Hale regarda Stiles sans comprendre puis s'écria:

-Il caille ici, viens!

Il avait attrapé Stiles pour le coller encore plus à lui. Le garçon à la peau pâle repoussa gentiment Derek et lui sourit.

-Je veux juste enfiler des autres vêtements. Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit le plus jeune en fixant l'artiste dans les yeux.

-Ben en fait, je me sens inspiré là tout de suite, s'exclama Derek en sortant du lit et rassemblant ses outils pour peindre Stiles.

-Allume le chauffage! Bon Dieu!, cria Stiles en riant presque.

Derek l'ignora, le modèle couru alors vers la chaufferette électrique. Le plus vieux lui saisit le bras et le fit s'assoir dans le lit. Stilinski ne comprit pas, il resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes. Derek le regardait souvent puis reconsentrait son regard sur la toile. Stiles mourait de froid. Ses tétons étaient devenus tellement durs sous son t-shirt qu'il en avait mal et il avait la chair de poule. Derek était torse nu et portait pour unique vêtement un bas de survêtement gris clair.

Les minutes passaient, Stiles tentait de ne pas bouger quand Derek le regarda.

-Tu peux respirer tu sais. J'ai bientôt fini, tu pourras prendre une douche bien chaude.

Stiles lui sourit en restant dans la même position. Il aurait aimé dire à Derek de se joindre à lui mais il n'avait pas le courage et il avait peur. Peur de perdre SON Derek, celui qui pouvait le dessiner à trois heures du matin, celui qui pouvait l'appeler alors que Stiles était à la fac, celui qui dormait avec lui, celui qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qu'il faisait se sentir beau Stiles par ses compliments. Stiles avait peur de perdre ce Derek-là s'il se passait quelque chose sans suite. Il ne prendrait pas le risque, jamais.

Derek s'essuya le front de l'avant-bras et dit à Stiles qu'il pouvait aller se réchauffer sous la douche. Quand le jeune homme fut dans la salle de bain, le plus vieux des deux s'assied sur son lit et regarda ses mains. Elles étaient pleines de peinture. Il se leva, observa sa nouvelle oeuvre.

Elle était juste dans les tons bleus et gris, voire blanc. Ça représentait un corps sans visage, juste un corps sur un lit. Même les cheveux de la personne sur la toile étaient gris. Derek avait associé des couleurs qui le faisait penser au froid ambiant dans son loft. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu que Stiles allume le chauffage.

Il aurait aimé mettre Stiles nu, mais celui-ci n'aurait pas apprécié vu la température de cette pièce. Il entra dans la salle de bain, Stiles passa sa tête en dehors en maintenant le rideau de douche. Il sourit au peintre. Il referma le rideau et commença à chantonner. Puis il arrêta, Derek s'était assis sur la cuvette des toilettes en attendant que sa Muse sorte de sa douche.

-Tu me passes ma serviette?, demanda Stiles en tendant la main en ouvrant un peu le rideau.

Derek donna sa serviette à Stiles et celui-ci sortit de la douche la serviette entouré autour de la taille. Derek se déshabilla sans gêne, entra sous la douche. Une fois sa douche fini, il se sécha puis s'habilla et trouva Stiles dans la pièce principale du loft. Il regardait la toile. Il avait allumé le chauffage et préparé le café.

-Elle te plaît?, chuchota Derek à l'oreille de Stiles en se postant derrière celui-ci. Collant son bassin à ses fesses.

-Oui. Beaucoup.

Stiles se retourna et prit SON artiste dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se dirigea vers la cuisinière. Il prépara des omelettes et du bacon. Derek aimait tellement quand Stiles montrait son affection par des petits gestes. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge et dans son ventre.

Le peintre s'assied en face du modèle et ils prirent leurs petits-déjeuners. Stiles parlait et Derek hochait la tête, esquissait un sourire de temps à autre. Le plus jeune reçut un coup de fil de son meilleur ami, Scott McCall. Il riait. Quand il raccrocha, il regarda Derek.

-Samedi, je pourrais pas être ici, je sors en boîte avec Scott et Allison.

Derek avait ressenti une jalousie immense se disperser dans tout son corps. Il aurait tant aimé que Stiles reste près de lui pour toujours, qu'il reste ici pour l'inspirer et aussi pour se faire désirer par l'artiste. Le peintre hocha simplement la tête, il retourna à son occupation: trier les tableaux qu'il mettrait aux enchères et ceux qu'il gardait. Stiles exigea d'en garder un en particulier.

La toile n'était pas très grande, les couleurs partaient dans les tons rouges. Il n'y avait que le visage de Stiles à moitié cacher par une capuche rouge. Derek l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Il la mit de côté et continua son trie.

Stiles s'allongea dans le lit de Derek, ses bras étaient au-dessus de sa tête et son pull remontait laissant apercevoir son ventre plat. Le peintre abandonna ses toiles et rejoignit l'hyperactif. Quand il vit Derek s'approcher du lit, Stiles leva les bras du lit et les ouvrit pour que son peintre à lui puisse lui faire un câlin.

Derek trouva place dans les bras du modèle, il ressentit comme une décharge le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Stiles donna un baiser dans le cou de l'artiste et celui-ci sursauta. Il le regarda sans comprendre. Il eut droit à un sourire pour unique réponse

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?, demanda Derek, toujours éberlué.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

Stiles sourit à nouveau. L'hyperactif avait eu un moment de faiblesse. Et puis à quoi bon. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste tenter le tout pour le tout? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas coucher avec Derek comme il le désirait? _Parce que tu pourrais le perdre, _fit une petite voix dans la tête du jeune homme. Tout compte fait, il préférait perdre la tête que de perdre Derek.

* * *

**Alors? J'espère que c'est au même niveau que le chapitre 1. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par Review (c'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur xD) **

**Bon je vous laisse et je vous envoie plait de bisous et de gros câlins ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous; voilà le chapitre 3._

_Alors, tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remerciez pour toutes ces reviews. C'est très gratifiant et je suis navré de ne pas avoir répondu, mais honnêtement j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Cela dit, je les ai toutes lues et je dois vous dire un truc: MERCI. Non, franchement; ça fait plaisir de voire que sa fic plait autant. _

_Aussi; je pense faire évoluer la relation Derek/Stiles lentement niveau émotionnel. Physiquement par contre, je pense qu'il se passera quelque chose dans le futur. Ils s'attirent mutuellement, c'est plutôt logique qu'il se passe quelques petites choses entre eux. _

_Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire._

* * *

Stiles était assis sur un divan en velours rouge. La chaleur dans la pièce était insoutenable, même nu le jeune homme ne la supportait pas. Il suait dans le dos, celui-ci collé au dossier du meuble. Stiles avait les jambes un peu écartées et il regardait Derek le peindre. Ce dernier était torse nu et vêtu d'un pantalon de survert'. Il avait chaud lui aussi mais apparemment la température dans la pièce l'aidait pour son oeuvre.

Le jeune Stilinski était proche de l'évanouissement mais tentait de ne pas bouger. On n'aurait pas su dire qu'il faisait moins quatre à l'extérieur, dans les rues de Beacon Hills. La chaleur était étouffante. L'air était lourd.

Le peintre essayait de se concentrer sur son oeuvre et uniquement son oeuvre mais la vue de Stiles essoufflé et en sueur l'excitait au plus haut point. Le jeune homme essayait de ne pas fixer l'entre jambes du modèle, de ne pas lui lancer des regards qui en disaient long sur son état d'esprit, de ne pas montrer son désir.

Une fois la peinture terminée, Stiles se leva et arrêta le chauffage électrique. L'hyperactif se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche quand Derek l'attrapa par le poignet. Stilinski regarda SON peintre sans comprendre.

-Il va y avoir une galerie d'art en ville.

-Tu veux que je t'y accompagne?, demanda Stiles sans vraiment saisir ce que voulait Derek.

-En fait, les tableaux ce sont les modèles. De la peinture sur le corps en quelque sorte. Et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien être mon "tableau"?, répondit-il un peu gêner.

-Euh, oui bien sur. Pas de problème c'est quand?

-Du lundi 15 au vendredi 19 décembre. J'espère que t'as rien de prévu.

-Non, t'inquiète, je vais bloquer les dates, dit Stiles en allant se prendre une douche tiède.

Derek souriait bêtement, il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il puisse toucher Stiles sans pour autant le peloter. Il allait devenir son oeuvre et non son amant. Ça convenait tout aussi bien à Derek finalement, même si le désir ardent en lui, lui prouvait que non, ce n'était pas tout aussi bien.

L'artiste se détestait se ressentir ces choses pour Stiles, il savait que c'était mal. En plus le fils du Sheriff sortait avec ses amis ce soir, ce qui rendait Derek extrêmement jaloux. C'était ridicule mais Hale était possessif envers sa Muse. Il avait déjà rencontré Scott McCall plusieurs fois ainsi que sa petite amie; Allison Argent. Le peintre n'aimait pas la famille Argent. En fait, il détestait tous les Argent et en particulier Kate.

Il avait également rencontré Lydia et Jackson, un de ces couples parfaits qui en réalité se dispute tout le temps. Derek devait avouer que la rousse était plutôt gentille quand son petit ami n'était pas là. Jackson était juste un con, il s'était même moqué de Derek et de ses œuvres. Stiles avait été très en colère ce jour-là.

Stiles sortit de sa douche et commença à se préparer pour sortir. Il enfila une chemise en jeans et un pantalon noir, des tennis blanches. Il mit un peu de gel dans ses cheveux. Quand il arriva dans le salon, Scott et Allison étaient assis à la table, l'attendant patiemment. Il leur sourit et ses amis le lui rendirent.

Stiles prit sa veste, dit au revoir à Derek et lui rappela de ne pas s'inquiéter. L'hyperactif souriait à en avoir mal aux joues, il sortait pour la première fois depuis des mois. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais il n'avait pas le temps entre; les cours, les devoirs, poser pour Derek, rendre visite à son père et nettoyer la tombe de sa défunte mère toutes les semaines.

Une fois arrivés dans la discothèque, les trois amis rejoignirent un couple assis à une table. La jeune fille rousse prit Allison dans les bras et Stiles n'adressa même pas un regard à Jackson. Ce gosse de riches avait toujours à redire sur tout. La dernière chose en date; la relation du fils du Sheriff avec le fils Hale. Bien que purement platoniques aux yeux de Stiles, les autres ne voyaient pas ça de cette manière.

La musique était entraînante. Stiles dansa avec Allison puis avec Lydia. Ayant fait son coming-out il y a deux ans, ses amis ne pensaient pas une seconde à être jalouse de lui. Ils burent tous. Ils trinquèrent à leurs amitiés tandis que, chez lui, Derek était seul.

Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait. Le peintre observait toujours ses mains quand il pensait à des choses sérieuses. Celles-ci étaient constamment couvertes de peinture. Hale avait déjà des tas d'idées sur la peinture corporelle de Stiles. Il pensait le peindre dans les tons mauves.

Le peintre regarda son loft. Il n'y avait ni télé, ni ordinateur. Le seul objet technologique que Derek possédait était son smartphone.

Pendant ce temps-là, Stiles dansait fiévreusement avec un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un garçon typé asiatique et aux muscles saillants. Le garçon avait payé des verres à l'hyperactif et en guise de remerciement avait accepté de danser avec lui. Ils frottaient leurs bassins ensemble.

L'asiatique demanda à Stiles si celui-ci voulait l'accompagner jusque chez lui et le fils du Sheriff accepta. Il prévint ses amis qu'il trouverait un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Une fois chez le jeune homme rencontré en boîte, il coucha avec lui. Il avait mis le préservatif et pris des précautions.

Derek se réveilla le dimanche matin avec une boule au ventre. Il appela Stiles sur son portable et ce dernier répondit.

-Tu es où?, ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Stiles.

-Chez un copain, dit la voix ensommeillée du plus jeune.

-Reviens vite, je veux te voir. Te dessiner plus précisément.

-OK, je vais arriver.

Il se leva du lit qui n'était pas le sien et vit alors le garçon avec qui il avait coucher. Il aurait préféré que se doit Derek et pas cet imbécile heureux.

Stilinski partit sans rien dire et rejoignit SON peintre dans son loft. Il donna un baiser chaste sur les coins de lèvres de Derek et celui-ci sourit. La plus pale courue prendre une douche. Quand il sortit, il n'avait qu'un peignoir. L'artiste sourit et attrape Stiles par la taille. Il descend un peut les manches du vêtement afin que celle-ci se retrouve sur les avant-bras de Stiles. Le peignoir est ouvert sur le haut du corps du modèle. Derek le dessine alors.

Derek évitait soigneusement de fixer la Muse dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas perdre pied.

Mais c'est trop tard, Derek désirait déjà Stiles tellement fort et Stiles désirait Derek tellement fort. Le plus jeune avait hâte de sentir les traits de peinture de Derek sur son corps pour la galerie d'art. Les deux hommes étaient fébriles.

Stiles s'allongea dans le lit une fois le dessin terminé et Derek le rejoignit.

-Alors? C'était bien?, demanda le peintre curieux de savoir comment c'était passé la soirée.

-J'aurais préféré rester avec toi sous la couette bien au chaud, répondit Stiles en souriant.

Stiles aurait pu jurer que Derek rougissait. Bien sur qu'il s'en voulait pour la nuit passé mais il fallait qu'il oublie son désir ardent pour le peintre. Ça ne sera jamais possible entre eux.

* * *

**Alors? J'espère que ce chapitre était aussi bien que les deux premiers :) **

**Encore merci pour les reviews :)**

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais pleins de bisous et de câlins. **


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous,

Tout d'abord pardon d'avoir disparu pendant tout ce temps mais je traversais une très mauvaise passe. Ensuite pardon pour tout ce retard.

Après, je voulais vous dire que ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration que j'ai "mis en pause" cette fiction pendant un mois ou deux (je sais plus) mais parce que j'étais mal. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et il fallait que je fasse le point sur ma vie. Je n'ai pas été là, ni pour lire, ni pour poster des chapitres et encore moins des reviews. J'étais au plus bas et ça à même failli détruire en quelque sorte ma passion: l'écriture. Car avant tout j'écris pour moi même si ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ma fiction plaise autant malgré mon absence prolongé.

Pour ce qui est de la prochaine publication, se sera le 05 février et ensuite tout les 15 jours (le mercredi). Je suis navré mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire un chapitre digne de ce nom en une semaine seulement.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré mon absence.

* * *

Une semaine que la soirée était passée. Une semaine que Derek ne pensait plus qu'à la galerie d'art. Une semaine que Stiles pensait à sa nuit avec un parfait inconnu dont il ignorait le prénom. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié; il avait pensé à Derek tout du long. Il culpabilisait d'avoir imaginé Derek, il s'en voulait d'avoir sali l'image du jeune peintre. Derek ne se rendait pas compte de la crise intérieur que traversait Stiles.

Derek commençait à faire des croquis de la peinture corporelle qu'il ferait à Stiles. Celui-ci continuait sa vie d'étudiant en section littéraire, malgré ses regrets. Ils continuaient à vivre car ainsi va la vie. On avance malgré les erreurs commises.

Stiles n'avait rien dit à Derek pour la soirée avec l'asiatique. Derek était un peu possessif en ce qui le concernait. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'artiste. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, le faire perdre son inspiration à cause d'émotions négatives. L'étudiant ne voulait pas entendre les remarques de SON peintre, les choses qu'il dirait, le dégoût de voir que Stiles est quelqu'un de facile à avoir. Toutes ces craintes s'accumulaient dans la tête du jeune Stilinski.

Derek avait appelé une connaissance pour qu'elle pose. Erica était parfaite pour la toile qu'il avait en tête. Il fallait juste qu'il emprunte quelques traits à la jeune femme. La fille était grande et mince, sa chevelure blonde tombant en cascade dans son dos, jusqu'à ses reins. Elle avait les yeux marron et une poitrine plutôt attrayante pour les hommes.

La blonde entra chez Derek sans frapper et salua le peintre en se jetant dans ses bras. Le brun l'intercepta à temps et la fit tournoyer. Elle lui donna un baiser sur chaque joue, Hale la posa au sol et celle-ci fit signe de la tête à Stiles. Ce dernier avait senti une pointe de jalousie se manifester. La jeune femme retira sa veste en cuir et Derek lui dit de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets près de la grande fenêtre. Elle prit place, resta dans la même posture. Derek s'appliquait sur la toile. Il y avait beaucoup de couleur ocre et de rouge. Le peintre avait laissé tomber le haut de sa tenue et Stiles voyait très bien que la blonde matait SON Derek.

Elle souriait de temps à autre pour (selon Stiles) montrée qu'elle était là. La peinture finit, elle descendit du tabouret pour s'assoir dans la cuisine, où le peintre et l'hyperactif allaient s'assoir également. Elle toucha délicatement son ventre puis sourit à Derek.

-Je vais te dire un secret, dit-elle tout sourire.

_Je vais te le faire ravaler, moi ton sourire, _pensa Stiles.

Derek regarda Érica avec attention tandis que les mains de Stiles se crispaient.

-Je suis enceinte, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Les mains de l'hyperactif se dé-crispèrent et il pâlit. Elle était enceinte et il était jaloux d'elle, quel imbecile. Stilinski s'insultait intérieurement.

-De Boyd, je suppose?, demanda Derek la voix rauque en souriant.

-Bien sur! Pour qui tu me prends?, dit-elle faussement indignée.

-Je me rappelle de toi au lycée. Tu couchais avec tout ce qui avait une queue et qui bavait devant toi. Tu m'as fait de la concurrence, ria Derek.

Elle rougit et Derek continua à la taquiner, quand elle partit, Stiles essayait de ne pas penser à la soirée. Il n'avait rien fait de mal dans le fond, il n'était pas en couple avec Derek pourtant, il était jaloux des modèles du peintre. C'était devenu maladif, d'être jaloux.

Derek s'allongea dans son lit et le jeune Stilinski le rejoignit. Ils se câlinèrent pendant de longues minutes quand le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Il décrocha, s'était Scott.

-Tu veux aller en boîte ce soir?, demanda Scott sans plus de cérémonie.

-Euh, non merci. Je suis crevé, mentit Stiles.

-Vas-y je t'accompagne si tu veux, dit Derek en souriant à Stiles.

L'étudiant était aux anges, Derek avec lui, il ne draguerait personne et tant pis s'il devrait subir les moqueries de Jackson.

-Ok, mais je prends Derek avec moi, prévint Stiles.

Scott supportait un peu Derek donc il accepta sans vraiment penser aux autres membres du groupe d'amis. Les deux hommes se préparèrent pour la soirée. Derek s'était très bien habillé, sa chemise lui allait magnifiquement bien et son jean lui faisait un magnifique derrière (selon Stiles). Ils prirent la voiture de Derek et rejoignirent les autres à l'entrée de la discothèque. Les amis de Stiles firent une drôle de tête quand ils virent Derek mais ils se retinrent de faire une remarque, sauf Jackson qui voulut dire quelque chose mais Lydia lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le groupe entra dans la boîte. Derek n'était pas vraiment à son aise mais tâcher de faire bonne impression pour Stiles. La musique était très forte et la fumée étouffait le peintre. Stiles était à son aise. Il connaissait certaines personnes dans la foule. Il eut une drôle de sensation dans le ventre quand il vit l'Asiatique avec qui il avait couché. Il avait envie de disparaitre. De s'enfuir avec Derek et de ne plus jamais revenir dans la ville de Beacon Hill. L'asiatique vit Stiles. Il s'approcha de lui et le jeune Stilinski couru presque jusqu'au bar.

Stiles bu son verre et ne vit que l'Asiatique vouloir venir à sa rencontre. L'hyperactif se leva et alla dans le fumoir. Il n'allait quand même pas le suivre jusqu'ici? Ben si.

-Tu m'évites?, demanda le garçon.

-Oui, je te connais pas. Le fait qu'on est couché ensemble une fois ne change rien au fait que je ne te connais pas et je n'ai pas envie de te connaitre. Si tu savais comme je regrette la nuit passée avec toi! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu n'es rien qu'un coup d'un soir pour moi!, s'énerva Stiles

-Mais on s'est bien amusé pourtant. T'as crié comme une chienne ce soir-là, insiste le garçon en attrapant le poignet de Stiles.

Il n'y a personne dans le fumoir. Le garçon a l'air de savoir ce qu'il veut. Quand une voix derrière ce fait entendre.

-Lâche le tout de suite, dit la voix sans rétorque de Scott.

-C'est ton petit copain?, se moqua l'Asiatique.

-Je te signale que tu es en train de faire du mal au fils du shérif lui-même, l'informa Scott avec une voix dure et menaçante.

Le garçon lâcha le poignet de Stiles et sortit du fumoir. Scott courut vers Stiles et lui demanda si ça allait. L'hyperactif se contenta de demander de ne rien dire à Derek. Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table où le groupe s'était assis.

Stiles avait tellement honte. Il avait fait l'amour avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas (ce n'était pas la première fois cela dit), le jour où Derek l'apprendrait, celui-ci sera anéanti. L'hyperactif pensa à la galerie où il devrait être le modèle. Il a peur. Peur que Derek l'apprenne avant et ne veuille plus de lui. Peur qu'Érica ou une autre (ou un autre) prenne SA place qui lui revenait de droit, selon lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Derek et son honneur. C'était purement égoïste de sa pare de ressentir des choses comme ça mais il était comme ça.

Derek dansait, avec un peu n'importé qui. Au début avec Lydia et Allison, puis avec des filles comme ça et même des garçons. Stiles était jaloux, il se leva et dansa avec la première fille un peu chaude qui passait par là. La soirée fut longue, autant pour Stiles que pour Derek. Le peintre n'ayant pas bu prit le volant.**(1)**. Stiles était complètement bourré et s'affala sur le lit une fois dans le loft de Derek. Ce dernier alla se laver et se coucha lui aussi.

Le lendemain, l'hyperactif se réveilla avec un mal de tête et une gaule d'enfer. Il alla se prendre une douche et se soulager par la même occasion. Il ne prit rien au petit déjeuner, juste un médicament contre le mal de tête **(2).** Derek se réveilla un peu plus tard et sourit à Stiles, il avait les yeux encore ensommeillés et les marques de l'oreiller sur son visage. Stiles tenta de répondre à son sourire mais ne fit qu'une petite mou et plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes.

* * *

(1) Ne buvez pas au volant s'il vous plait. Parce que même si vous dites que vous gérez vous pouvez vous dans votre voiture ne rien avoir mais vous pouvez briser la vie de quelqu'un.. (la minute faiseuse de moral XD)

(2) en Belgique c'est Dafalgan le médicament mais pour les français je sais pas alors j'ai pas mis de nom XD

J'espère que ça vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant une (ou un?) review. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour; Bonsoir à tous

Je poste plus tôt que prévu mais bon au moins je suis pas en retard XD

Alors, pour répondre à la question. Je traversais une mauvaise passe d'abord parce que ma maman à quelque soucis niveau santé et je l'aide beaucoup. Ensuite, quelqu'un de mon entourage c'est moqué de moi parce que j'aime écrire. Je me suis mise à douter. C'était horrible. Je ne savais pas si ce que j'écrivais valait la peine d'être lu. Le chapitre 4 est médiocre à cause de mes doutes d'ailleurs. Enfin voilà vous savez tout, enfin presque.

Ce chapitre me tient vraiment à cœur et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

On se retrouve en bas

* * *

La galerie d'art était très vite arrivé. Stiles était stressé. Il ne savait plus s'il devait sourire que Derek peignait son corps ou s'il devait s'enfuir. Il avait tellement envie de lui à l'instant qu'il aurait pu le violer sur-le-champ. Il était frustré. Il voulait à tout prix garder cette connexion avec le peintre, tant pis s'il devait mettre son attirance pour celui-ci de côté.

Derek avait envie d'embrasser Stiles partout sur le corps, au lieu de ça, il se contentait de peindre son corps. La peinture qu'il utilisait était bleu et grise. Le froid l'inspirait. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas prendre Stiles de force. Le froid l'aidait à ne pas toucher Stiles.

Les deux garçons étaient totalement perdus. Ils voulaient quelque chose d'impossible. C'était frustrant. C'était comme essayer d'attraper de la fumer avec les mains. Impossible.

La peinture terminée, Stiles se mit à sa place et ne bougea presque pas de la journée. Quand Stiles et Derek rentrèrent, ils se prirent une douche et s'endormirent rapidement. La fin de la semaine se passa de la même manière. Les jours passèrent et c'était de plus en plus difficile à contenir pour tous les deux. Stiles rentra chez lui le 23 décembre. Il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit. Il passa les fêtes avec son père. Il envoya quelques messages à Derek mais rien de plus. Il fallait qu'il prenne du recul.

Derek fut en quelque sorte heureux de cette distance. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur, il pouvait sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante. Il passa les fêtes avec Érica et Boyd. Il répondit au message de Stiles et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes. Il fit le point sur sa vie. Ce n'était plus possible cette situation. Il commençait à ne plus être inspiré par Stiles. Il le désirait tellement que son travail était laid et bâclé. Il devait mettre fin à ce silence. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, quitte à perdre sa muse. De toute façon, il l'avait déjà perdu. Stiles ne lui inspirait plus rien.

Stiles resta chez lui tout le mois de janvier. Presque aucun contact avec Derek. L'hyperactif pensait qu'il avait trouvé une autre muse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas mais Derek avait trouvé d'autres modèles. Le peintre n'envoya pas de message à Stiles. Il ne voulait plus être étouffé par cette attirance pour le jeune Stilinski. Il ne pouvait plus la supporter.

Stiles alla frapper à la porte du loft le deux février. Quand Derek ouvrit la porte Stiles voulut avouer sa trahison mais ne réussit pas. Derek le regardait le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes au bord des yeux. L'hyperactif se mordit la langue. Il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt. Ça avait pris des proportions beaucoup trop grandes. Stiles sentit le gout de sang dans sa bouche.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire. La soirée où je suis sortie avec la bande. J'ai couché avec un garçon. Pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. Je me suis senti coupable après. Je me suis maudit pour ce que j'avais fait. Je t'avais sali. Je voulais pas te blesser et te priver d'inspiration mais c'est devenu un secret trop lourd à porter. Je peux plus vivre avec ça sur le cœur. Tu comprends?, expliqua Stiles au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le visage de Derek changea, il perdit son sourire. Il regardait Stiles avec tristesse maintenant. Il fit entrer Stiles dans le loft. Le plus jeune avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait peur d'avoir brisé son peintre.

-Tu ne m'inspire plus depuis quelque temps, dit seulement Derek. J'ai pourtant essayé. Mais tu ne m'inspire plus. Je ne veux plus te voir sur des toiles mais te voir à mes côtés. Je sais c'est bizarre comme situation et c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Ce mois passé m'a fait réfléchir. Je n'ai plus envie de te dessiner.

Le cœur de Stiles se brisa en millier de petits morceaux. Il ne l'inspirait plus, ça voulait dire qu'il ne valait plus rien aux yeux de Derek. Il pensa d'abord qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Bien sur qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il regarda Derek. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés, regardant le sol. Stiles alla près de la garde de robe et sortit toutes ses affaires. À quoi ça servirait de rester ici, s'il n'inspirait plus son peintre? Non, LE peintre.

Il avait posé ses affaires sur le lit et cherchait un sac à dos ou autres quand Derek le prit dans ses bras. Pourquoi s'amusait-il à lui briser le cœur? C'est toi qui as commencé, fit une petite voix dans la tête de Stiles. Il repoussa Derek et trouva un vieux sac de sport. Il mit toutes ses affaires dedans et partit sans dire au revoir.

Quand Stiles claqua la porte, Derek s'effondra dans son lit. Il aurait tellement voulu que Stiles lui parle. Le frapper même. Mais rien. Il resta dans son lit longtemps. Il réfléchit à son avenir. Il se mit à être inspiré.

Il peignit une toile. Elle était très sombre et ne représentait que des sortes d'arbres morts. Tout était morts dans sa vie de toute façon. Il fut pris d'un élan de colère. Il déchira toutes les toiles représentant Stiles. Si seulement ce gamin n'était jamais entré dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose pour quelqu'un après Kate. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, l'avait fait détester le sentiment d'être amoureux.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux de Stiles. Il le désirait simplement. Il n'etait pas amoureux et ne le serait jamais plus. Pourquoi ce gamin ingrat avait chamboulé sa vie? Pourquoi il avait éspéré l'avoir pour lui tout seul? Il avait été bien naïf à ce sujet. Cet hyperactif n'avait pas le droit de le faire se sentir aussi mal. Il ne voulait pas.

Tandis que Derek détruisait son propre travail, Stiles était dans sa voiture. Il conduisait vite. Il pleurait. À quoi t'entendais-tu?, se demanda-t-il. Il ne valait plus rien. Derek était la seule personne qui l'avait fait se sentir important. Il ne l'était plus mais l'avait-il seulement été un jour? Le jeune Stilinski était perdu dans ses pensées Il ne vit pas le camion arrivé sur la droite au carrefour. Il n'avait pas regardé et avait continué sa route. Il aurait dû faire attention. C'était le fils du Sherif. Il n'entendit pas le chauffeur du camion lui demander s'il allait bien. Il ne réagit pas quand les pompiers le sortirent de sa voiture défoncée. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand on l'intuba dans l'ambulance.

Stiles fut amené à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Il était dans un sale état. Les médecins firent de leurs mieux. Ils l'opérèrent pour ne pas que le caillot de sang dans sa tête ne fasse trop de dommages. Il fut plongé dans un coma artificiel. Pendant deux semaines, le corps de Stiles n'avait aucune réaction. Puis il commença à ouvrir les yeux. Les médecins lui avaient fait un trou au niveau de la gorge pour l'intuber par là. Il avait une sonde pour le nourrir. Il serra la main de son père. Il commença à bouger son bras droit. Il faisait signe à son père et ses amis quand ceux-ci partaient.

Stiles sortit officiellement du coma, un mois après l'accident. Le deux mars, il ouvrait les yeux, avait des contacts avec le corps hospitalier. Il fut transféré dans une unité de réadaptation. On lui retira sa trachéotomie et il reparla doucement. Pas aussi fort et rapidement que d'habitude mais il parlait. Le sherif pleura de joie. Ensuite, on lui réapprit à marcher. Il n'eut pas trop de mal même s'il boitait un peu à cause de la thrombose qu'il avait faite. Il bougea aussi son bras gauche rapidement. Il eut droit à des heures d'orthophoniste pour mieux articuler à cause de l'intubation. Il faisait aussi de la réadaptation neurologique. C'est là qu'il eut le plus de mal. Quelque chose c'était cassé dans sa tête. Même des exercices pour enfants lui semblaient compliqués. Les puzzles de 20 pièces étaient impossibles à réaliser pour l'hyperactif. Il s'obstina malgré tout. Il s'améliora un peu.

Il eut aussi beaucoup de mal à modérer ses paroles. Il insultait son père parfois. Son géniteur ne lui en voulait pas, Stiles n'y pouvait rien, ni celui qui l'avait percuté d'ailleurs.

Scott alla le dire à Derek que Stiles avait eu un accident très grave. Le jeune Hale s'était énervé et avait fichu à la porte Scott. Une fois la porte fermé, Derek avait hurlé dans son coussin. Stiles n'était plus le même. Il ne tenta toutefois pas d'aller voir Stiles. Le sherif ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hale ne venait pas voir son fils. Il en voulait au peintre. Stiles sortit de l'hôpital en septembre. Il avait appris à mieux modérer ses paroles et n'insultait plus son père. Il s'était aussi amélioré avec l'ergonomie. Il ne boitait plus et son bras était beaucoup moins raide. Il avait retrouvé son débit de paroles habituel. Il avait ré emménagé chez son père. Il pouvait arriver que Stiles fasse une absence et qu'il arrive un accident.

Le sherif était content d'avoir son fils auprès de lui même s'il n'était plus exactement comme avant. Il avait failli mourir le jour de l'accident.

Un soir Stiles voulut sortir en discothèque. Scott l'accompagna et ils tombèrent sur Derek avec un garçon blond. Stiles ne réagit pas et fit comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Scott fut étonné. Stiles revit Derek au supermarché avec son père et fit encore comme s'il ne connaissait pas le peintre.

Un jour, Lydia lui posa la question: pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Derek? Stiles répondit: Qui est Derek? Lydia comprit alors que l'hyperactif avait complètement oublié le peintre. Après tout, celui-ci l'avait cherché. Il n'était jamais venu voir Stiles, il n'avait que la monnaie de sa pièce.

Derek eut le cœur brisé en voyant que Stiles l'ignorait. Alors au supermarché, il fit de même. Ils se recroisèrent plusieurs fois, Stiles ne lui adressait jamais aucun intérêt. Jusqu'au jour où Derek attrapa Stiles par le bras au beau milieu du supermarché. L'hyperactif le regarda, étonné. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un inconnu à ses yeux l'attrapait comme ça.

Derek secoua Stiles et Scott qui avait accompagné son meilleur ami, jeta un coup de poing sur le nez.

-Pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas?, demanda la voix suppliante de Derek.

-Mais je ne vous connais pas, monsieur, répondit doucement la voix de Stiles qui ne comprenait pas les paroles de Derek.

Le peintre compris alors. Stiles avait perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Il l'aiderait à la retrouver. Il le ferait tomber amoureux de lui. Il voulait que Stiles l'aime comme lui pouvait bien l'aimer. Car Derek ne voulait pas que coucher avec Stiles, il voulait qu'ils forment un couple.

* * *

Voila! Ce chapitre est plus long et mieux écrit que le chapitre 4 normalement. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé par review. C'est gratuit et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ;)

Bisou Bisou


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous j'espère que vous allez bien. Alors le chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'ai adoré l'écrire je sais pas pourquoi. Enfin bref!

Sinon, je cherche une Beta. Parce que parfois je fais des fautes ça pique les yeux. Donc si vous êtes intéressé envoyé moi un message privé ou une review c'est pareil.

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui comme le chapitre 5 est un chapitre de transition. Il est plus léger que le 5 cela dit.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Stiles demanda à Scott qui était cet homme qui l'avait secoué dans le magasin. Son meilleur ami répondit qu'il ne savait pas qui était cet inconnu. Scott ne voulait pas que Stiles soit blessé à nouveau. Il préférait mentir à son meilleur ami pour son bien.

Une fois chez le shérif, Stiles sortit les courses avec le jeune McCall. Scott l'aida à cuisiner. L'hyperactif oubliait souvent l'ordre des choses. Il était très distrait. McCall resta toute la journée avec Stiles. Le jeune homme devait toujours avoir quelqu'un avec lui. Lydia, Scott, le shérif, Jackson, Allison et Isaac se répartissaient les jours.

Scott n'avait pas envie que Stiles soit perdue dans ses pensées et fasse des bétises. Ou pire, qu'il arrive quelque chose dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

Derek était rentré au loft après avoir vu Stiles. Il avait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux. Il était jaloux de Scott aussi. Stilinski se rappelait de l'Hispanique et pas de lui. Il mourait d'envie d'être à la place de Scott. Il se sentait coupable aussi. C'était à cause de lui que Stiles s'était enfui du loft. C'était lui qui n'était pas allez le voir à l'hôpital. Il avait été stupide et il en souffrait.

Stiles, de son côté, ne comprenait pas tout ce que Scott lui disait. Son meilleur ami ne parlait que de leur enfance et adolescences, jamais de leur vie en tant qu'étudiant. L'hyperactif avait du arrêter la fac à cause de son accident. Il ne sentait pas le besoin d'y retourner non plus. Il ne vivait plus normalement. Il aurait aimé pouvoir vivre seul mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à totalement se débrouiller. Il avait toujours besoin d'aide. Parfois il oubliait même où se trouve la salle de bain. Il oubliait de manger et de boire. Il oubliait d'allumer les lampes en entrant dans une pièce.

Jackson avait dit une fois à Lydia que le jeune Stilinski perdait la boule. La rousse s'était énervé et avait giflé Jackson. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que Stiles était devenu étrange voire attardé. Mais c'était son ami et elle le considérait comme quelqu'un de parfaitement normal.

Quelques jours après l'incident au supermarché, Stiles se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se leva et sortit de chez lui. Il était pieds nus et en pyjama. Il marcha jusqu'à son ancien appartement. Il se rappela qu'il cachait les clefs dans un pot dans le corridor. Il ouvrit la porte et vit quelque chose qui le perturba. Des photos de l'inconnu du supermarché et lui. Il regarda les photos à en avoir mal à la tête.

Alors comme ça, il le connaissait vraiment? Pourquoi Scott lui avait menti? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais parler de cet inconnu? Pourquoi l'inconnu en question n'était pas venu le voir à l'hôpital? Des tonnes de questions sans réponses.

Stiles s'assit sur le canapé et sans le vouloir se rendormit. Il se réveilla quand le soleil tapa dans ses yeux. Il se demanda quelques instants où il était puis se rappela. Il regarda encore une fois la photo puis la plia et la garda dans sa main. Il referma la porte de l'appartement à clef et remit celle-ci dans le pot. Une fois dehors, il avait oublié quel chemin il devait suivre. Il eut envie de pleurer. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

Il s'assit sur une des marches devant l'immeuble et attendit. La voiture de Lydia se gara et la rousse courue vers lui.

-Stiles ça fait trois heures qu'on te cherche dans toute la ville! T'étais où?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Chez moi, répondit froidement le jeune homme.

Lydia devint pale et bégaya des choses incompréhensibles. Elle aida Stiles à monter dans la voiture et appela les autres. Elle leur dit qu'elle avait retrouvé Stilinski devant l'immeuble où il habitait. Elle était comme terrorisé par quelque chose. Stiles ne comprenait pas la réaction se son amie.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez le Shérif. Ils entrèrent, tout le monde était là. Le Shérif prit son fils dans ses bras et pleura.

-J'ai eu si peur, dit Stilinski père.

Stiles se crispa et se contenta de serrer la photo dans sa main. Il en voulait à Scott de lui avoir menti. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi TOUS ses amis lui avaient menti. Il voulait des réponses. Pour ça il devrait rencontrer à nouveau l'inconnu du supermarché. Il monta dans sa chambre et demanda à ce que personne ne le suive. Il se prit une douche et s'habilla. Il demanda à Allison qui devait s'occuper de lui; si elle pouvait le laisser tranquille. Bien sûr elle a répondu non.

Il lui demanda d'aller au supermarché et coup de chance, l'inconnu était là. Stiles avait mis la photo dans sa poche et s'approcha du garçon. Le peintre sursauta quand l'hyperactif posa une main sur son épaule. Il le regarda l'air étonné. Stiles sortit la photo et lui montra.

-Je veux des réponses et vous êtes la seule personne en mesure de m'en donner, chuchota le jeune Stilinski.

Derek fut un peu choqué de voir que Stiles l'accostait comme ça dans un supermarché alors que quelques jours plus tôt, il disait ne pas le connaitre. Très bien! Il voulait des réponses? Il allait en avoir.

-Suis-moi!, ordonna Derek.

-Peux pas! J'ai mon garde rapproché déjà que je me suis enfui cette nuit. Ils vont encore plus me surveiller maintenant, expliqua le jeune homme au peintre.

L'artiste fut déçu mais ne perdit pas espoir. Il regarda Allison Argent comparer les rouleaux de papier toilettes et attrapa la main de Stiles. Oubliant son caddie au passage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le rayon légumes.

-Je viendrais chez ton père à 21 heures précises. Je monterai par la fenêtre et je te donnerai certaines réponses, expliqua Derek avant qu'Allison ne crie après Stiles.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et courut vers la copine de Scott.

-Excuse moi, je me suis encore perdu!, mentit Stiles en souriant et passant une main dans sa nuque.

Allison haussa les épaules et ils passèrent à la caisse. Derek apparut dans le champ de vision de Stiles et lui sourit. L'hyperactif rougit et détourna le regard. Une fois dans la voiture, il sourit en repensant au peintre. Il allait avoir des réponses à ses questions il avait tellement hâte.

Derek retourna chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit et pria pour que Stiles ne découvre pas que c'était de sa faute s'il avait fait un accident. Il espérait au fond de lui que l'hyperactif ne se doute pas que le peintre était la cause de tous ses soucis actuels.

* * *

Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en review. Moi je vous dis à dans deux semaines et je vous souhaites pleins de bonheur ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone! Je ne sais pas si mon histoire intéresse toujours autant mais tant pis.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour cette pause de plus de deux mois. Je traversais une très mauvaise passe. Une sorte de mini dépression suite à des tas de trucs accumulés. Je cherche toujours une Beta ;)

Je sais que ce chapitre est short mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à écrire des trucs super longs donc voilà ;)

Sinon vous m'avez manqué et je suis vraiment désolé de l'attente :/

* * *

Le soir, à 21 heures précises, Derek toqua à la fenêtre de Stiles. Celui-ci couru lui ouvrir et le peintre entra dans la chambre mal rangée du plus jeune. L'hyperactif dit à Derek de s'asseoir sur le lit. L'artiste eut un peu honte d'entrer dans l'intimité de Stilinski. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui referait vivre ce qu'il avait fui ce jour-là. Stiles le regardait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Derek hésitait à prendre place.

L'hyperactif prit doucement la main pleine de peinture et força l'homme à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le plus vieux baissait les yeux, n'osant pas affronter le regard rempli d'espoir de Stiles. Il n'était plus le même. Quand le plus vieux affronta enfin les yeux du plus jeune, il crut mourir sur le champ tellement Stiles était beau. Il l'avait toujours été, il avait toujours créé un feu ardent dans le corps de Derek.

Le plus vieux vit dans les yeux noisette de l'hyperactif qu'il n'avait pas t'en changé que le prétendait Scott. Il avait toujours cette façon de regarder Derek dans les yeux, de ne pas détourner le regard.

Le peintre reprit conscience et essaya de trouver les mots pour expliquer à Stiles pourquoi tout le monde avait menti à propos de sa vie d'étudiant. Il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il lui parle de leur dispute avant l'accident. Il n'était sur de rien. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui mentir comme les autres ou prendre ses responsabilités et assumer qu'il était la cause première de l'accident qui avait gâché la vie du plus jeune.

L'hyperactif toussota et Derek le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé.

-Pourquoi tu es désolé... Merde! Je me rappelle plus de ton prénom, jura Stiles au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Derek. Je suis désolé, parce que c'est ma faute. Toi et moi, on était amis, on se cherchait, on se désirait. Tu étais ma muse puis le désir de te toucher autrement à prit le dessus. On s'est éloigné et puis quand on a discuté pour enfin mettre les choses au clair, j'ai merdé. Je l'avoue. On s'est disputé, c'était grave, tu es parti et tu as fait un accident en rentrant chez toi. La suite, tu l'as connaît, expliqua Derek en pleurs, mort de honte et de tristesse.

-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir? Si on était amis, pourquoi tu n'as même pas essayé de venir?, pleurait Stiles, totalement perdu.

-J'avais honte! Je suis la cause de ton accident, j'avais peur que tu me prennes comme seul responsable. Mais tu ne te rappelles même plus de moi, finit par répondre le peintre en baissant la tête.

Stiles lui attrapa le menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. L'artiste fut choqué de voir les larmes perler sur les joues du plus jeune.

-Tu aurais dû venir. Tu aurais dû me montrer que tu étais là. Que j'étais là, fit le plus jeune en mettant son index à l'emplacement du cœur de l'autre.

Derek baissa la tête, l'hyperactif ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il pleurait mais il ne lui en voulait pas, enfin il espérait. Stiles de son côté se fichait bien de savoir qu'il s'était disputé avec le peintre avant son accident, il aurait dû rouler moins vite.

Stiles approcha son visage de celui de Derek, il sentait le souffle chaud du plus vieux sur sa bouche. Il s'avança encore un peu, le peintre combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se touchant enfin, après des mois d'envie. Stiles passa ses mains dans les cheveux foncés de l'artiste tandis que le plus vieux posa sa main gauche sur la nuque de l'hyperactif.

Le baiser devint plus fiévreux, leurs langues dansèrent. Elles se cherchaient, commençant une bataille. Derek poussa un peu Stiles pour qu'ils soient allongés dans le lit. L'artiste passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'hyperactif, celui-ci sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. La vérité était que Stiles n'avait plus jamais fait l'amour avec personne depuis son accident.

Le peintre retira le haut du plus jeune, il embrassa son cou, lui mordilla la peau fine. Il descendit sa bouche un peu plus bas, prit son téton droit en bouche. Il mordilla le bout de chair, Stiles se cambra un peu et gémit.

Ils auraient pu aller plus loin mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Stiles et Derek sursautèrent en même temps quand le géniteur du premier leur cria de se rhabiller. Ils obéirent et le Sherif leur ordonna de descendre dans la cuisine.

Une fois en bas, Stiles faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et Derek baissait la tête honteux. Le Sherif demanda à Derek ce qu'il faisait sous son toit.

-Il m'a donné les réponses que vous avez tous refusés de me donner!, s'énerva l'hyperactif.

-Avec sa langue dans le fond de ta gorge?, cria Stilinski père.

-Il m'a tout expliqué avant! Et je suis sur que si c'était la langue de Lydia, tu n'aurais rien dit!, explosa Stiles en tenant tête à son père.

-Ça n'a absolument rien à voir! Il n'a jamais été là pour toi, il n'a rien fait pour toi!

-Il est là maintenant!, fit Stiles très énervé.

-Tu n'es plus toi Stiles! J'ai essayé de me dire que tu étais le même qu'avant, mais mon fils d'antan n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça. Tu es devenu un gamin, dit le père de l'hyperactif.

Le jeune homme eut le cœur brisé. Son père, penser ça de lui. Il monta dans sa chambre, prit toutes ses affaires et demanda à Derek de le ramener dans son ancien appartement. Le peintre obéit en lançant un dernier regard au Sherif, il était empli de dégoût et de haine.

La guerre était déclarée entre le Sherif et l'artiste. Le sujet du conflit: Qui aurait toute l'attention de Stiles?


End file.
